


Nobody Lives Forever

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Sara gets the call from Star City about her father





	Nobody Lives Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of missing scenes I envisioned after watching last season's finale of Arrow. I adored Quentin Lance.

The Legends were mulling over the latest anachronism they’d corrected when the Waverider’s real time emergency line rang. As always, Gideon answered and screened the call before putting it through. “Captain Lance, you are being contacted by someone in Star City. Your father needs you.” Sara went to the captain’s office, while Nate and Ray exchanged looks of concern. “It’s bad, isn’t it?” Nate speculated out loud.

“It is indeed, Doctor Heywood,” Gideon replied. 

“Then we should get going,” he suggested. 

While Gideon set a course, Ray went to offer whatever comfort he could. He could see that Sara was doing her best to control her emotions. She turned to Ray, her lip trembling slightly. “My dad’s been shot.” He nodded and let her lean against him briefly. 

“We’re on the way. Hold on.” Gideon jumped them to 2018 and Sara rushed to the hospital. Only once she was gone did anyone dare check the timeline to find that Quentin Lance had died. 

“I only met him once, in passing, when Anna died,” Ray admitted. “Olivier and Felicity spoke highly of him.” 

Zari spoke up. “We should go to the funeral.” 

Nate agreed. “Definitely.”

“I know what it’s like to lose a parent,” Wally reminded them. “We should be there to support her.”

Mick grimaced. “Ain’t goin’ to a funeral for a pi-police officer even it is the boss’ dad. I’ll hang back.”

Sara moved around in a daze, unable to hold onto anything that felt real. She herself had been presumed dead, then actually dead, for a time. She'd lost Laurel too, and hadn't spoken to her mother in ages. She should have called more; visited more. She was supposed to have more time. It was decided that a small graveside service was best. Sara was grateful for Rene, who had apparently been her father’s assistant for a time. Team Arrow was stricken by both grief and fear, having lost both Quentin and Oliver. Even the other Laurel appeared to be mourning. Zari had brought her a black dress and then the Legends hung back just far enough that they weren’t in the way, but Sara knew they were there if she needed them. She returned to the Waverider as soon as she could.

“I called someone else,” Ray told her. “She’s waiting in your quarters.”

As soon as she was out of sight, Sara ran, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears much longer. The doors parted, and she collapsed into Ava’s arms, sobbing. “It’s not fair. He was supposed to be there for me- for everyone who needed him. I’m the one who got lost at sea, became an assassin and a vigilante. I’m the one throwing myself into danger all over time. Why him?”

Ava held her close and handed her tissues. “I’m sorry,” was all she said. “I’m sorry you that you're hurting so much and I can’t make it better.”

Sara blew her nose and caught her breath. “He would have liked you so much.” 

“Tell me about him.”

A short while later, succumbing to exhaustion, Sara fell asleep and Ava went out in search of some comfort food. She ran into the rest of the Legends in the kitchen. “Thanks for calling me, guys. I’m glad I could be here for her.” 

“You’re part of the family now,” Ray replied Mick appeared with a box full of assorted liquor.

“These ‘r’ for the boss,” he announced. “Hands off.”

“How many liquor stores did you rob?” Zari asked jokingly, then began shaking her head as Mick smirked.

“Less than three," he promised before walking away. Ava looked confused.

"He has a limit," Nate explained. “Sara believes it’s important to set achievable goals.

"I think her dad would would approve," Ava decided.

"


End file.
